Manufacturers of wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, Smartphone's and other portable devices are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services that are accessible from the device. Increasingly, these network services allow users to readily access vast libraries of online and offline information resources, including web pages, online databases, local databases, services, applications, media content, social networks, etc. Typically, device users may need to access multiple information resources at a time by way of a browser or web portal application installed on the device. For example, the user may need to view content provided by multiple different websites, requiring they launch multiple instances of a browser for accessing each site. In other instances, they may launch multiple tabs within a single browser for accessing the various information sources. Once launched, the user can toggle between the active browsers or tabs to review the desired information. Unfortunately, memory and processing resources of the device are drained when multiple browsers or tabs are open, especially when executing data and process intensive tasks such as web applications. An alternative approach is to execute several web applications in a single process (e.g., parallel or concurrent processing). However, when one of the many open applications crash or fail during execution of the process, the other applications in execution by way of that single process are also terminated.